


Steamed Sneakers

by HipsterInAFlannel



Series: A Litte Friendship Between A Bostonian And A Pyromanic [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Multi, Near Death, Other, Team Fluff, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: Out of all the nine mercs, the one the others knew the least about was Pyro. So Scout made it his mission to find out more about the mute pyromanic, even if it means breaking the one rule that no one broke since the WAR! Disaster: No Crossing Team Friendships. It would mean being branded a traitor and is punishable by death...or worse.





	1. Dying Suck, But Sometimes So Does Living. . .

_"Man, dying sucks. . ."_

The Red Scout was lying in blood, not his enemies blood or even his teammates. He knew it was he's own and that he was dying, but for some reason, Scout was calm and just stared up at the sky, as explosions, gunshots, and screams rang out all around him.

Nearby Medic and Heavy both rushed to his side. "Herr Scout, you are going to be okay, just hold on, ja?" Medic's sad face peered down at the dying Boston, who did not hear anything past _"Scout"_.

Because he was already gone.

\-------------------- In Red Base --------------------

Scout gasped, his eyes snapping open and he started to cough hard. Medic rushed over to his side and steadied him as he tried to rise, "Nein, Scout, you must rest" Scout tried to speak, but coughed harder, so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Doc, h-how the hell am I alive right now" "Vell, it took a lot of blood, sweat, and oh, 250 gallons of Bonk!, but I vas able to bring you back to life. My most crowning medicial achievement, vouldn't you say, ja?" Medic smiled happily Scout sighed and closed his eyes, "Doc, you are one crazy motherfucker, but thanks" Medic smiled and nodded, "Vell, I'll leave you to rest, Scout", and then he left the medical ward

\-------------------- The Next Day.... --------------------

Scout ran ahead of everyone else, cheering himself on in his head, taking a meat-shot and a nearby Heavy, who hadn't seen him or had his mini-gun revved up, so he was dead within seconds. Bullets whizzed past the youth's Mohawk, nicknamed his "Merc's Mohawk" by his teammates, and he checked his back every once and while for the Blu's sneaky backstabber, the Spy. But when he checked his back, he didn't see where he was going and ran right into someone everyone on the Red team feared: the Blu Pyro. "Oh shit!" yelled Scout, raising his hands to his face to somehow protect himself from the blazing fire he was going to sure be feeling. But....he didn't feel any fire, so he opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into the eyes of a confused Pyro. If he looked closer, he could see the Pyro's red eyes, looking back at him.

"Mmph, mmphh, mmph" mumbled Pyro

"Uh...what" Scout was confused, he should have been burnt to a crisp right now, but for some reason he wasn't.

Pyro lifted it's mask and spoke clearly, in a feminine voice, "I said, 'You are the Red's Scout, yes?"

"Um..y-yeah I am" said Scout, "You're a……girl?"

Pyro smiled, "Yes, but if you tell anyone", Pyro leaned close to the Scout's face, "I'll burn that handsome face to a crisp, got it?"

Scout nodded and Pyro rushed off, pulling her mask back over her face and ran into the battleground, "What the hell just happened...", muttered Scout as he ran back into the fray.


	2. Mixing Red And Blu Makes Murder

Scout's day after the encounter with the Pyro was uneventful, as after the battle, which they sadly lost. Scout was blamed for not capping the Blu's Intel before the Blu Scout did and everyone was pissed at him, except Spy and Engie, who both were considerably comforting about his loss.

"You did fine, Jeremy" Spy smiled softly, "You just need to try harder"

It had been two months since Spy had revealed that he was in fact Scout's real father and since then he had been trying to be more friendly and supportive to him. Scout didn't care though.

"That statement is coming from a man who abandoned his son and wife for 27 years, so maybe you should have 'tried harder' to be a better father and husband" glared Scout, his angry gaze seeming to bore a hole into Spy's very soul, "And my name isn't fucking Jeremy, it's Scout"

Spy's smiled faded into a frown, "Scout, I'm sorry I left you and your mother, but I was-"

"Yeah, yeah you were young and stupid" grumbled Scout, before walking away, "And only one of those changed since then". Scout walked off, running a bandaged hand through his Mohawk and sighed, "I can't believe that deadbeat backstabber is really my Dad...ugh".

Scout was so distracted by his thoughts he ran into, once again, the Blu Pyro, who was wandering around the RED base for some reason, "Hey! Why are you here, opposing teams can't be in each others bases"

"Since when was the Scout a goodie-two-shoes rule follower?" smiled Pyro, who had slipped off her gas mask to look at the Bostonian youth

"I-What? Never!" stuttered Scout, a embarrassed blush creeping to his cheeks, "But what if someone else besides me caught you sneaking around here, you would've be killed."

"Are you forgetting this little thing?" Pyro nodded to her oversized flamethrower, which she now pointed at Scout's chest

"Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing" exclaimed Scout

Pyro giggled, "Sorry"

Scout glared at the pyromaniac, "So tell me, what are you really doing here?"

Pyro shrugged, "I came here to see you"

Scout looked confused, "Me? Why?"

"Because I thought we could be friends" said Pyro

Scout went pale at the word "friends", no one from opposing teams had been friends since the WAR! disaster, where the Blu Soldier and Red Demoman became friends, only for the Administrator to trick them into fighting each other by being bribed with new weapons and tricked into thinking one was already going to kill the other.

So...yeah "being friends" was out of the question as far as Scout was concerned, "No freakin way" Scout crossed his arms, "Do you remember what happened to my teams Demo and your team's Soldier?"

Pyro nodded and grimaced at the bad memory, "Yeah"

"So you see? We can't be friends" said Scout

Pyro got right into his face so their nose were touching as she spoke, staring right into his deep brown eyes, "What if the Administrator doesn't find out, I mean she didn't find out about Demo and Solly's friendship for nearly six months, so maybe we have a chance"

Scout stared right back into the Pyro's blue eyes, "I guess, but..."

"No buts, we're friends, that's final" Pyro smiled

Scout grinned, "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you"

Pyro chuckled, "Fair enough, Jeremy"

Scout's eyes widen, "How did you know my name?"

Pyro smiled and whispered, "I read your work files", and with that final thought in Scout's head. She walked off, probably back to her own base

Scout smiled slightly and thought, "Man, this girl is crazy, but I like it"


	3. The Night Shift

It was 2 in the morning and Scout has bored out of his mind, like usual, and to make matters worse he had guard duty. Guarding the base from Blu Spies, who could really show up at anytime, disguised as anyone or anything. It was a boring job that all the mercs hated, as nothing exciting ever happened while on watch. 

That is, until tonight, something did happen. 

Scout gaze shifted around the badlands surrounding the RED Base, searching for anyone or anything that seem suspicious, but after all while Scout's eyes grew tired and they soon close as he fell alseep. Only to be awoke by a whisper, "Scout, wake up"

Scout's eyes shot open as he nearly tumbled from his chair, "What? What? Who's there?!", looking around Scout saw none other than. . .the Blu Pyro. Scout grumbled in annoyance.

"Hello, sleepyhead" smiled Pyro, who had her gas mask off again and was smiling at the drowsy boston youth.

"Pyro, how and why are you here?" asked Scout

"I snuck out of my base, I was on guard duty too and I wanted to see you"

"You came to see me?" Scout raised his eyebrow in confusion

Pyro got closer to Scout, "Duh, we're friends right?"

Scout turned red as the orange haired closer, "Y-yeah, I guess"

"Good, just checking"

After a couple minutes of silence, and Scout scanning the area for anything, Pyro got bored and started to poke him, Scout smiled slightly and poked her back. After their mini poking war, the two mercs start to feel the effects of not sleeping, as they kept nodding off as they talked. 

The two soon feel alseep, only to be woken up by a yell hours later.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!!"


	4. Trusting Someone Whose Everyone And No One

Sir Mo

Spy awoke in his bunk, rubbing his eyes and finding his ski-mask, before getting up and walking out of his room and into the large hallway of the RED Base. Spy made his way to the base's dining hall and grabbed an apple, seeing his other teamates at the long dining table, chatting and eating. Spy ignored them and kept walking, remembering that Scout had guard duty the night before and decided to check up his son.

What he saw though, left him nearly speechless.

Nearly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!!"

Scout, the Red's Scout, was sleeping soundly next to the Blu Pyro. A BLU PYRO. At the sound of Spy's yell, the two sleeping mercs shot up and stood up to face the angry Frenchman. Scout held up his hands as though to protect himself from the yell of his father, "S-Spy, what are you doing up here?"

"Maybe I should be asking HER that!" said Spy, glaring at the Blu Pyro

Pyro smiled slightly unfazed by Spy's anger, "I'm Scout's friend"

"His friend?! HIS FRIEND?!" Spy yelled, turning his rage to his son, "Are you out of your mind, you should know crossed team friendships are prohibited."

"I know, I know, but maybe the Administrator won't find out about this" said Scout

"And how do you think that's going to work out?" asked Spy

"Great! As long as you help us, don't let anyone know" said Pyro, "Please?"

"Please. . .Dad", Scout looked into his father's eyes and Spy looked back. Spy saw fear. Spy saw sadness. Spy saw panic.

Spy saw his son.

Soy nodded, "Okay, I'll do it for you, Jeremy"

So after getting Pyro back to her own base with the helped a "friendly medic", the three mercs soon parted ways and all thought their troubles were over.

Oh, how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but the next chapter is gonna be a long one!
> 
> I promise! 
> 
> ^_^


	5. Secrets And Lies

For the following month, Scout and Pyro met under the cover of darkness, when both of them had guard duty. Spy would disguise as Pyro, that way "Pyro" wouldn't be missing and would be seen guarding the Blu Base. Then, as the sun started to rise, the two mercs would hug, say their goodbyes, and part ways. Their friendship strengthen and possibly would've grew into something more, but of course, all good things had to come to an end.

Because the Administrator found out earlier than week.

Of course she would have found out. She had cameras literally everywhere and watched them all constantly. She saw the two hanging out around their guard duty hours and was outraged. These her trusted employees and they had betrayed her trust.

There would be consequences.

XXX

Today had been a great day as far as Scout was concerned, his team had won three matches in a row and Scout had killed a lot of Blus, minus Pyro of course. After the battles, Scout went to his locker to put his weapons away and found a note stuck to the door.

_**"Dear, Red Mercenary (Scout)"** _

_**"You have should know that your friendship with the Blu mercenary, Pyro, is strictly forbidden. If you do not cease this horrid breach of your contract. We will be force to terminate your employment, thus your life as well. "You have been warned"** _

_**\- The Administrator** _

Scout went pale as he read through the note. Oh, man he was screwed. Pyro was screwed. Scout yelled out a.curse and punched the locker, causing it to dent. He raced down to Spy's room. The Frenchman was sitting at his desk, smoking. He smiled when he saw his son, "Jeremy, how are you?"

"The Admin found out" said Scout Spy's smile faded as he cursed, "You'll be fine, Jeremy, just. . ."

Scout saw his hesitation, "Just what? Just kill my best friend? Or die? Or what?"

Spy sighed, "I'm sorry, Scout. It. . .it's the only way"

Scout looked down and sighed, "I..I don't know if I can do it, Dad. I'm...I'm fucking scared"

"Just do it and soon all this will be a painful memory"

Scout sighed, he knew what he had to do.

XXX

Later that night, Scout, having his revolver tucked in the waistband of his pants, made his way to the spot where Pyro and him usually met. Pyro was sitting on a bench nearby and saw.her friend, smiling she went over to him, "Hey Scout. . .what's wrong", she noticed the look of concern on the Boston's face.

Scout sighed and whispered, "I'm so sorry", he raised the gun at aimed it at the one person he could call his friend. Shaking, his finger on the trigger, he started to cry.

Scout. Badass, tough-as-nails Scout was crying like a baby, "I-I can't do it".

That's when the Administrator's voice boomed out over a loudspeaker, "YOU CANNOT HIDE ANYTHING FROM US, MERCENARIES. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE. YOU BETRAYED THE TRUST OF YOUR EMPLOYERS, THIS COMPANY, AND ME. YOU ARE NOT HER FRIEND, YOU'RE A KILLER! NOW DO IT."

_BANG!_


	6. Dying Sucks More When You're The One To Cause It

Pyro flinched and shut her eyes, expecting to feel the hot lead of a bullet pierce her skin. But no pain came. She opened her eyes and saw Scout looking confused and shocked, blood started to spread across his shirt. There was a Blu Sniper far away, having orders fed to him from the Administrator herself and was told to only shoot the Scout when it was clear he wouldn't kill the Pyro.

Pyro rushed to Scout as his knees started to buckle and he fell, Pyro caught him and held him close, "Scout, look at me, you're gonna be okay". Scout, the light and life fading right infront of Pyro's eyes, whispered, "I don't think I'm gonna make it, everything. . .everything's going cold"

Pyro, having took her gas mask off before Scout came, started to cry as her friend was dying in her arms. She started to scream for help, for anyone to help save his life. She was movement nearby and Spy uncloaked as he walked over, fear written all over his face, "No. . .please God, no". Spy knelt by his dying son and Pyro. Anger started to boil up and he yelled, "YOU KILLED MY SON, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD. YOU DID THIS. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE MADE ME". After his outburst, Spy broke down sobbing, "Y-You killed my son. . ."

Spy picked up his dying son, who was surprisingly still alive. But he wouldn't last that long without medical attention. The two different colored mercenaries rushed to the RED Base, silently praying it wasn't too late.

XXX

Medic was sitting at his desk, writing down some health notes on paper, when he noticed Spy running towards his office, holding. . .Scout? Medic opened the door and saw another person following them: The Blu Pyro, Medic looked confused as the three entered, Spy appeared grief-stricken as he said, "Doctor, help him. . .please". Medic's face grew serious as he took Scout from Spy's arms and set him down the operating table.

Hours passed as Spy paced outside the Medic's office, Pyro sat nearby, ignoring stares from the other RED mercenaries who heard of what happened to their Scout and gathered around outside the office as well. After long hours of waiting, Medic walked into the room, where every eye turned and looked at him, Medic smiled, seemingly exhausted but happy. He spoke two words.

Two words that made everyone cheer.

"He lives."


	7. Life Isn't Red And Blu. It's Gray (Final Chapter)

There was a mandatory RED/BLU Meeting as soon as Scout recovered, bringing all 18 mercs, who disliked each other, into a small room was just a recipe for disaster. The two teams sat across from each other in rows.of chairs at either ends of the big meeting room they were in, except for Pyro, who sat on the Red's side with Scout. A door opened and the Administrator herself, dressed in a purple dress suit, walked in. She held up her hand for silence and got it.

"Gentlemen. . .and ladies" Administrator nodded to Pyro, "There is going to be some changes here at Mann Co."

No one said anything so she continued, "Two of you are no longer going to be working for Mann Co. anymore. I'm sure you all know who these two are. Would the Red team's Scout and Blu team's Pyro please step forward?"

Scout and Pyro looked at each other and walked up, fearlessly, to the Administrator. The Administrator looked at the two mercs, a mixture of anger and pity in her dark eyes.

"You two have breached your contracts by having a forbidden team crossed friendship, and after not being able to end your. . .friendship, and being unable to kill one another. I'm sorry to say, your employment with Mann Co. is hereby terminated officially. You have 24 hours to pack your bags, say your goodbyes, and leave this area. I'm sorry it came to this, but. . .it's better this way"

After a dramatic pause, The Administrator turned and left without another word.

XXX

After clearing out their lockers, Scout and Pyro didn't say goodbye to anyone except Spy. Scout held in his tears and maintained a smile as he hugged Spy, "Well, at least now I can go back and tell Ma that I finally found out who my Dad really is", Scout smiled, "Maybe you could stop by for a visit."

Spy smiled back, "I'd like that, Jeremy"

They hugged once more, holding the hug as though it was their last. When they broke apart, Spy's gaze went over to the Pyro. Over the month he had know her, Pyro had become a good friend and he was glad Scout had someone like her as a friend, "Goodbye, Pyro", Spy smiled, "And please take care of Jeremy"

Pryo smiled back and nodded, "You got it."

And with their farewells said, the two mercs left their teams. Their friends. Their job.

Their way of life.

XXX

The two were walking down the stretch of highway that stretched across the badlands, leading the way to. . .to God knows where. Scout ran ahead, but saw the nearest city was a good 20 miles away. He groaned, "We're gonna die out here in this heat". 

They kept walking though, Pyro, who had taken of her fire suit and mask back at their bases, was now dressed in a tank top and jeans. Scout almost didn't recognize her when she caught his eye, but he smiled, seeing the girl behind the mask.

The two were exhausted after a couple hours of never-ending walking and needed to rest, well Pyro did, as Scout rarely tired out when walking or even running for long periods of time. So he let her rest, sitting down next to her and let her catch her breath. It was not even 10 minutes after they had sat down, that a sleek four-door silver-grey car pulled up and a honked it's horn twice, signaling for them to get in. They got up and entered the car, not caring about anything as long as the car had air conditioning. They sat in the car's interior, on leather seats, looking at an older gentlemen seated across from them.

This was Gray Mann. He had gray-silver hair slicked back and, despite the heat, wore a charcoal gray suit and matching tie. He smiled, though the smile seemed cold, "Good afternoon, mercenaries. I am Gray Mann. I heard your employment with Mann Co. was recently terminated and I was wondering if you would like to join my company, Gray Gravel, and help me with a. . .small problem I'm having"

Scout narrowed his eyes at the old man, "Why should we trust you, you're the only sending those robots after us all the time. And aren't you the swore enemy of the Administrator?"

"To give a short answer your second and third question. Yes and yes. And as to why you should. . .trust me? Well I'm the one offering you high-paying jobs, to do a simple task"

"Okay, we're in. Now what's this 'simple job' you need done?"

Gray Mann smiled devilishly and leaned forward, "You, my dear friends, are going to help me kill the Administrator"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. 
> 
> A cliffhanger to end it, seems nice, huh xD. 
> 
> Anyway stay tuned for the second book, coming soon! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading my story
> 
> Don't forget to comment and tell your friends :D
> 
> Okie. . .forgot that last part, I doubt your friends want to read a random stranger's stories xD


	8. Author's Note: Sequel!

Hey everyone, Sir Mo here!

 

I would just like to say that I am super surprised that I have almost 20 hits on this story within a day of publishing it and that's freaking awesome!

 

And there is a sequel to this story so go check it out if you loved this story

 

Here's the link to it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127524

 

Or just go to my profile to find it!

 

Thanks, again!

 

~ Sir Mo


End file.
